Kate Reynolds
'Kate Reynolds '''is the heroine of the 1981 horror prequel, ''Omen 3: The Final Conflict. She was played by Lisa Harrow. A journalist, who falls in love with Damien Thorn before finding out he's the son of The Devil. Before she met and fell in love with Damien, she had a son, Peter Reynolds, with a guy, who died after Peter was born. She has her own TV show, World In Focus, and meets Damien at a party. He spends that Sunday with her and Peter. Sunday night, she interviews him on The World In Focus, and he talks about youth's role in society and as she's interviewing him, Benito falls from a scaffolding on the set and badly burns to his death. As Kate's and Damien's relationship grows, she takes Peter to Damien's fox hunt, which Damien bloods Peter and later interviews Dr. Philmore about the countless baby deaths and says it's coincidence and Kate disagrees and thinks that there's a link. When she returns home, Father De Carlo, who explains to her that the reason of the infant deaths is because the son of The Devil and his followers are trying to stop Jesus Christ and he came back again March 24 and that the babies were born on that day and they were all killed by Damien Thorn and his evil forces. He gives her the infant's birth certificates as proof and also tells her that she'll find the proof Damien is the son of The Devil under his hair 666. The next day Kate falls into a river because of Damien, who saves her from drowning. Together they have sex and sleep and Damien gives her excruciating foreplay and sodomy and impregnates her with his son. Then the next morning she discovers Damien's 666 birthmark under his hair and that he's the son of The Devil. Then later at night, Father De Carlo talks and sees Kate and tells her that Peter is a disciple and he convinces her to lure Damien into a trap in order to save Peter's soul. She stops Damien from permanently recruiting Peter as his follower and he agrees to give him back to her if she takes him to Jesus Christ. She then prays to Jesus Christ to help her and then takes Damien and Peter to the ruin, where Father De Carlo is waiting and tries to stab Damien with 1 of the daggers of Megiddo but accidently kills Peter when Damien uses him as a human shield. She grieves for her son at first and then follows Damien, who looks for Jesus Christ and tries to call him to come out. Kate then attacks and stabs Damien with Father De Carlo's daggar of Megiddo and then Damien is finally killed by Jesus Christ himself. Kate prays on the ruin's altar and leaves with Father De Carlo carrying Peter's body. Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Reporters Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Good Category:Optimists Category:Mature Category:Parents Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fighter